


PM剑盾乙女 奇巴纳X优莉X聂梓

by Lord_Gao



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 4





	PM剑盾乙女 奇巴纳X优莉X聂梓

所以，现在是什么情况？  
在不久前打败了冠军的，那个可以说是家喻户晓的女性训练家，此刻正趴在他的大腿上酣睡，完全就是一副毫无防备的样子。  
她经常这样吗？是不是太危险了一点…  
“优莉，醒醒，别睡在这里。”  
奇巴纳这么说着，抬起的手却一时不知道放在哪里才好，他的目光在眼前的少女身上巡视了三圈后，终于打定了主意把手掌放在了她的头上摸了摸。  
头发的触感和想象中一样柔软，蹭过掌心是一种奇异的感觉，奇巴纳愈发艰难地吞了吞口水，手上也跟着又加了些力气。  
“醒醒，要睡的话我送你去附近城镇的宝可梦中心…喂！”  
“再五分钟……”  
优莉有些迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了一句，侧过身体干脆环住了奇巴纳的腰，在调整到一个更加舒服的姿势后又再度睡了过去。  
奇巴纳自暴自弃地放下了手，浑身僵硬地坐在了原处，比起应付眼前这种情况，他宁可去冠军联赛上面对丹帝的喷火龙，对，还是极巨化了的那种。  
“呼唔……”优莉呼出的热气拍打在奇巴纳身上，隔着衣服都能感受到惊人的热度…等等，好像不是错觉，这个是不是，太热了一点？  
奇巴纳这才发现她的体温高得有些不正常，是病了吗？  
他试着用手背去碰触了优莉的脸颊，传来的热度让人心惊。  
“嗯……别……”  
优莉呢喃着，对她来说有些冰凉的手指让她并不好受，她皱着眉偏开了头，想要继续睡的时候被奇巴纳抓着肩膀扶了起来。  
“现在可不是睡觉的时候，已经这么烫了，我送你去看医……你……”  
“唔……我没事…”  
优莉在被扶起来后得寸进尺地干脆靠在了奇巴纳怀里，整个人都抱上去不肯松手，她的身材对于奇巴纳来说是在是有点过于娇小了，整个人就像是挂在了他身上一样，而且…并不安分。  
实在是太近了。  
“要乖一点，听话，我送你过去，嗯？”  
奇巴纳只好低下头去哄劝怀里的少女，他想试着干脆把她抱起来，有些温软的触感却在一瞬间止住了他的动作。  
奇巴纳花了几秒钟才反应过来，那是优莉在亲吻他。  
“喂…喂……！我们……”  
被推开的少女再次不依不饶地想要吻上来，发现够不到后又拉扯着他的领子催促他低头。  
“奇巴纳……”  
“……”  
“奇……”  
“那，之后乖乖跟我去看医生，然后…”  
——然后再告诉我为什么想要这样做。  
奇巴纳伸手回抱住了优莉，再次低下头，试着去碰触她的嘴唇，犹豫着伸出舌头去舔舐唇角，随即又顺着微张的唇缝中探入了进去。  
是柔软的触感，让人有些恍惚，奇巴纳发现自己不讨厌这样。  
“恩……”优莉微微后仰，有些生涩却十分热情地回应着他，无意识发出的低喃声显然给了男人足够的鼓励，本来只是小心地托着她后背的宽大手掌愈发抱紧了她，顺着她的后背滑了下去……  
  
第三个人的声音有些突兀地响起，打断了还算恰到好处的气氛。  
“你们的感情比我想象中的还要好，看来我的担心有些多余啊。”  
“呜！”奇巴纳慌忙把优莉重新搂进怀里，看着刚刚进入帐篷的聂梓，“你怎么知道我在这？”  
“唉，解释起来实在太麻烦了，而且…啊，还是先不打扰了。”聂梓的目光绕开之前还在拥吻的两人，转身准备离开帐篷，“要帮你们锁好门吗？”  
“等等，等等！回来！我们……不是你想的那样！”奇巴纳一边安抚着还在不停乱动的优莉一边拼命辩解着，“救命…她的样子有点不对劲……”  
“不然你再大声一点，让过往的路人听得再清楚些？”聂梓撇了奇巴纳一眼，“嗯，你们刚刚那样不还是挺好的？”  
“可是她……”奇巴纳没有说下去，怀里的躯体愈发变得滚烫，呼吸也跟着急促起来，他多少也明白这绝对不是单纯的发烧之类的症状。  
“嗯……奇巴纳……呼唔……”  
大概是实在觉得有些热，优莉已经在拉扯着自己的衣服了，被奇巴纳一把按住了手腕。  
“是树果，只在这个季节生长的特殊品种，加热后会让女性…我就想着你们会不会真的把那个加入咖喱里。”聂梓耸了耸肩膀，伸手去碰触着优莉的脸颊，“嗯，这个异常的温度就是证明，帮帮她就好了，不会留下什么后遗症的。”  
“哎，你怎么知道我们…”  
“你们不是发了合照在社交网站上吗？还附上了坐标…在这，哦，就是这种树果。”  
聂梓的托洛姆屏幕上显示的正是之前奇巴纳在社交网站上发布的动态，还附上了两人正在制作咖喱途中的照片。  
看上去是相当亲密的关系。  
“啊……好像是有这么一回事。”奇巴纳总算是想起来了。  
“新人训练家没能分辨出那个树果也就罢了，作为道馆馆主怎么也会犯这种低级错误？”聂梓叹了口气，“行了，不用猜也知道你的注意力当时根本就没在制作咖喱上，这次只是刚好路过来看看——我差不多是时候该走了。”  
“等等！”奇巴纳下意识地叫住了聂梓，“帮……帮……帮她什么的……你不会是打算留我一个人在这里面对她吧？”  
“……”  
聂梓的目光让奇巴纳心里有些毛毛的。  
“不帮也行，反正过一段时间她自己也会好的，但是……唉，好麻烦啊。”聂梓有些不情愿地扭过了头，“我好歹也是个男人，你两次不让我走，难不成是打算叫我来帮她？”  
“我……”奇巴纳一时语塞，而聂梓已经在锁上门后重新靠过来了，他盯着奇巴纳看了好一会，见对方依然是有些不知所措的样子，就权当他默许了。  
“我也可以吗？”比起奇巴纳纤细得多的苍白手指抬起了优莉的下巴，又用指腹轻抚着少女还在发出喘息的嘴唇。  
“嗯……聂梓……”优莉的状态显然还不是很清醒，但是倒也还算分辨得出眼前的人，在听到男人肯定的回答后，她温顺地张开嘴巴含入了聂梓的手指，下意识地吮吸起来，舌头也跟着纠缠了上去，又很快被手指按压拨弄起来“唔……唔嗯……嗯……！”  
事情到底是怎么发展到这个地步的？！  
“轻点，你弄疼她了。”聂梓叹了口气。  
“……！”奇巴纳这才发现他在不知不觉间已经收紧了手臂，少女的身体由于疼痛而微微颤抖着，他慌忙放松了钳制。  
“现在后悔还来得及…你还打算叫我留下来？”  
“……”  
聂梓抽出了手指，按着优莉的肩膀把她推回奇巴纳怀里，又有些强硬地吻了上去。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……等……唔……！”想要发出抗议的嘴唇被彻底封住了，这几乎让优莉透不过气，只是被动地伸出舌头回应着，她的身体在奇巴纳怀里挣动了一会，渐渐软了下去，“呜……”  
聂梓似乎完全不打算给她喘息的机会，她的手背握住，引导着抱住了男人纤细到有些不可思议的腰，在被有些陌生的手掌钻入衣襟下面的时候，更是愈发抱紧了。  
“喂，这样…不好……”奇巴纳的声音连他自己听起来也没有什么说服力，索性也就闭了嘴，优莉的衣服本来就被她自己拉扯得有些松松垮垮的，只要他稍一低头就能看见袒露出来的大片皮肤，被情欲灼烧得泛着漂亮的粉红色，而此刻正在被苍白到有些不正常的手掌爱抚着。  
“嗯……！”尚未发育完全的娇小乳房被男人的手整个覆了上去，肆意揉捏起来，终于被放过的嘴唇已经在试着发出和青涩外表下截然不同的娇媚声音，“嗯嗯……哈啊……”  
“我想…只有你单方面觉得不好。”聂梓随口回答着，他干脆把优莉的衣服撩了上去，让少女滚烫的躯体直接暴露在了微凉的空气里，“咬着，别发出声音，这里的隔音效果实在太差了。”  
“唔唔……”优莉听话地咬住了送到自己嘴边的衣服下摆，眼前的男人挣开了她抱上去的手臂，又取下了自己手腕上可能会让少女觉得不舒服的金属装饰，重新把手掌覆在了她微微隆起的胸脯上，自下而上地抚摸起来。  
是相当不错的触感。  
“明眼人都看得出来你们的关系还不赖，就算直接宣布是恋人也不会让人觉得意外……嗯……喜欢被碰到这里吗？”  
聂梓就算在聊天的时候也没有放过少女的细小反应，已经变得硬挺的小小乳尖被他捏在手里，轻轻拉扯了几下，少女立刻发出了像是抽泣一样的声音，哼哼唧唧地用力咬着衣服不放，像是在催促又像是在拒绝。  
“可她每次都会去你的演唱会，刚刚在吃饭的时候还在说你的事，我以为你们才是…”  
  
那个时候的优莉举着勺子眉飞色舞地对聂梓赞不绝口，连咖喱汁沾在脸颊上都没有发觉，最后还是奇巴纳帮她擦拭掉的。  
“下次奇巴纳也一起去看吧！”优莉最后擅自下了决定，咬着勺子把和奇巴纳一起去看聂梓演唱会这件事记在了备忘录上。  
“好。”  
  
“可她最后还是，嗯…进了你的帐篷。”  
聂梓的声音把奇巴纳拉了回来，他用手掌把少女两侧的乳肉挤到中间，贴上去轻蹭着，嘴唇有意无意地刮过乳尖。  
“我们只是……”  
“好吧，如果你坚持觉得打扰到我们了的话，你就先出去好了，记得帮我们锁门。”  
聂梓在第二个我们上加重了读音，又有意地咬着优莉一侧的乳尖用力吮吸起来，手指也毫不客气地拨弄着另一边，迫使少女再也无法压抑自己的声音，有些无力地推拒着他的肩膀。  
“哈啊……不……轻点……呜……聂梓……聂梓……嗯……！”优莉控制不住地叫着男人的名字，吮吸的力气却越来越大，还不时地用牙齿轻咬着，舌尖舔舐着，她再也咬不住衣服，无法承受过多欢愉的身体让她的声音已经染上了哭腔，“嗯……聂梓……！”  
“嗯。”聂梓发出了一个鼻音作为回应，继续安抚着肿胀又渴望着的小小乳尖。  
优莉按在聂梓肩膀上的手被奇巴纳握住，扯着手腕反扣到了身后，又把她的身体往前推了推，让她处于一个更加方便被唇舌直接进攻的状态，奇巴纳低下头，舔吻着优莉的颈侧，在那里留下一个又一个的吻痕。  
想听她用同样的，发了情又带着一点点哭腔的声音叫自己的名字。  
“呜…你们……哈啊……”  
优莉被两个男人夹在中间，有些冰凉的手掌在她身上游走着，这让她打着哆嗦，又很快地被剥下了衣服，这让她的身体显得愈发娇小和无助。  
“嗯……！”颈侧被轻咬了一下，大腿也被身后的男人不容拒绝地分开，暴露出了早已在偷偷吐出汁液的穴口，奇巴纳的手掌覆了上去，抚摸着挤出了更多的汁水，优莉下意识地再次并拢大腿，死死地夹住奇巴纳的手掌蹭着，穴口却已经在擅自地吮吸上去了，在每次被聂梓咬过乳尖的时候就会吸得更紧些，“嗯嗯……不……哈啊……”  
“放松一点…”奇巴纳安抚着少女的情绪，耐心地抚摸着大腿内侧，哄劝着她再次张开大腿，深色的手指陷入了紧窄的缝隙，堪堪地卡在了穴口，他试探着用手指进入她，只是刚刚进入一点就被狠狠地卡住了。  
“疼…呜……里面……哈啊……轻……点……”优莉痛到连身体都蜷缩了起来，却还是忍耐地张着大腿，明明手腕早就被放开了，却也依然是乖巧地背在身后，小穴蠕动着，慢慢吃入了更多的手指，窄小的内侧就算只是手指也足够被撑开，又因为疼痛而微微颤抖着。  
“嗯…看来她真的很想要你…”聂梓安抚性地舔了舔少女的乳尖，也同样伸手摸了下去，拨开少女下身的唇瓣，找到了那一颗敏感的花核，用指腹在上面摩擦起来。  
“嗯啊……不……那是……什么……哈啊………！不要……”  
有些奇异的陌生。快感窜了上来，优莉的声音变得哽咽，胡乱扭动着的腰被按住，两根手指却不约而同地加紧了攻势，花核在被聂梓挑弄的时候分泌出了更多的爱液，这显然更加方便奇巴纳的手指进入，在试着开始抽插的时候，优莉的声音已经不在显得那么痛苦，身体也学会了享受。  
“哈啊……哈啊……奇巴纳……呜………嗯嗯……！”  
在第二根手指挤入体内的时候，少女终于用同样的声音叫着奇巴纳的名字，在深处隐秘位置的敏感点被碰触到，又被内外同时持续进攻着，很快就让她痉挛着喷出了新的爱液。  
“呜…呜……”少女哽咽着流下了生理性的泪水，而埋在体内的两根手指却不打算就次放过她，依然在缓缓进出她的身体，想要重新并拢的大腿也被另一个男人压住，只能继续去承受快感，“哈啊……已经足够了……呜……别……”  
“太敏感了…”聂梓给出了结论，又去吻着少女因高潮失神而微张着的嘴唇，一边拨弄着她的花核一边把她的抗议全部吃进了肚子，直到她被奇巴纳的手指抽送着，哭泣着又小小地去了一次后才放过了她。  
“呜……”  
微微张合着的穴口已经被手指搅弄得足够柔软，调教到了最适合被插入的状态，滴滴答答地流着口水，聂梓把她抱了起来，又帮她转了个身面对着奇巴纳，“看上去差不多了。”  
聂梓的手指在小穴里随意抽送了两下，新的爱液听话地溢了出来，不顾怀里少女畏惧的颤抖，用沾着爱液的手指慢慢吞吞地抚弄着她的花核，向奇巴纳展示着被汁水浸透的小穴。  
“哈啊……嗯……已经……不……呜……”优莉的眼泪又止不住了，回头咬着聂梓项圈上的金属搭扣，防止自己发出更加奇怪的声音。  
“想要吗？”聂梓的询问让优莉脸颊泛红，窸窸窣窣的布料声让她觉得愈发羞耻，很快，奇巴纳的肉棒抵上了她的穴口。  
“呼唔？！”优莉从喉咙中滚落出一声惊呼，甚至不敢看过去，尽管她已经做好了一定的准备，但是过大的尺寸还是吓到了她。  
毕竟两个人有着十足的身高差。  
“啊，我会轻一点……”  
奇巴纳安抚着少女，倒是也没有急着进入，只是抱着她的大腿并拢，把肉棒从大腿根部挤了进去，一边抽送着一边借着爱液来润滑自己，又时不时抵着花核蹭过去，让身下的少女愈发颤抖不已。  
“是喜欢的男人的话，还是好好看过去比较好。”聂梓握住优莉的手掌，拉过去亲吻着，轮番地含住小小的手指吮吸起来，“不然他可是会哭的。”  
“……我才不会。”  
优莉的大腿再次被打开的时候，穴口早已是一片泥泞。  
“嗯……嗯嗯………”  
肉棒终于还是挤入了进来，比起疼痛更多的倒还是被占有的满足感，奇巴纳只是进入了一小部分，就缓缓地抽送了起来，他的小女孩还需要适应。  
“嗯……！”少女在聂梓的金属搭扣上留下了小小的牙印，穴口被不可思议地撑大了，却没有因此而受伤。  
“……呃！”奇巴纳狠狠地吸着气，少女的里面比他想象中的要舒服得多，细腻的软肉紧紧地箍了上来，又拼命地向里吸入着邀请他进入更多。  
一起吸走的还有他的理智，这让他很难再有所保留。  
“呜………嗯………！”优莉被按着腰吃入了更多，到达了手指触及不到的，让她有些畏惧的深度，她有些惊慌失措地胡乱踢打着，双手却被聂梓按住，纤细的脚踝也被奇巴纳捉住，抬起，狠狠地，全部送入了进去。  
“啊……啊………不……不要了………哈啊………太深了……呜……呜呜……”  
优莉整个人都被压在聂梓怀里，双脚被抬起，完全没有办法触及到地面，她的身体被聂梓向前送出，白皙的大腿间，一根显得有些可怖的深色肉棒正在快速进出着，蹂躏着可怜的小穴。  
“哈啊……哈啊……奇巴纳……呜……！啊啊……唔……！”少女的声音逐渐抬高了上去，很快再次被聂梓吻住，含糊不清地呻吟着，胡乱扭动着身体缺怎么也躲不开男人们的进犯，她只记得舌尖被有些不满地轻咬了一下，埋在体内的肉棒又一下一下地撞入深处，在不久之后就反弓起身体痉挛着高潮了。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
优莉的身体像是被汁液浸透了一样，张大嘴巴喘息着，高潮中的穴肉有节奏地收缩着，又被得寸进尺地向里面顶了两下。  
“呜……！”  
奇巴纳从聂梓怀里接过了优莉，抱着她躺了下来，几乎没有给她休息的时间，又是自下而上地贯穿着她，享受着高潮后夹紧的小穴，和怀里敏感到颤抖的身体，少女趴在他的胸前，随着他的每一次深入可怜兮兮地畏缩着，腰却被一次次地按了下去，迎合着粗大的肉棒。  
而另一对手掌已经抚上了她的臀瓣。  
“呜……聂梓……？”优莉已经被插得有些迷迷糊糊的了，在臀缝被掰开的时候也只是象征性地扭动了一下，随即小穴又很快温顺地吸住了粗大的肉棒，一下一下地轻咬着溢出新的汁水。  
直到后穴被按揉着，早已被爱液浸透的穴口同样挤入了手指。  
“哈啊……？呜……不………！”  
聂梓顺手把想要逃开的娇小身躯拖了回来，小穴中的肉棒停止了动作，在她的体内颤动着，又从内部固定着她的身体防止她再次逃掉，只能被迫地被手指开拓着后穴。  
“啊……啊………”  
后穴被异物入侵的感觉显然不会太好受，但总算还是吃了进去，奇巴纳搂紧了少女，再次缓缓地抽送了起来，隔着一层肉膜的两个肉洞被同时侵犯着，让她忍不住愈发夹紧了。  
“优莉…变紧了……这，这样的……”  
奇巴纳再也无法忍耐，湿热的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他的肉棒，让他不由得再次深入了进去，抵在少女深处的柔软冲撞着。  
“呜……不行……不要了…不要了……哈啊………呜呜……”  
少女哽咽着，胡乱地摇着头，偏偏后穴的手指又稍微曲起，随着肉棒的抽送一下一下地按压着，让她的敏感处被一次次地蹭过，很快就哭着泄了出来，涌出的大量爱液被肉棒堵住无法流出，被狠狠地搅弄着。  
“不要……都说了……哈啊……呜……已经……稍微等等……呜啊……！”  
“再一下…再一下就好，好孩子……”奇巴纳胡乱地安抚着少女，下身却更加发狠地进攻起来，最终埋入痉挛的穴肉里射出来的时候，少女已经抽泣着无法吐出完整的句子。  
肉棒被拔出去的时候，大量热液涌了出来，在优莉的身下积起了小小的一滩，一时无法闭合的穴口大开着，内侧的软肉还在颤动着，这副景象就这样清晰地落在了在场另一个男人的眼里。  
“呜……啊………啊………”  
足够湿滑的小穴轻易地就吃下了另一根肉棒，就着之前精液的润滑快速抽插着，还在高潮的穴肉又一次裹紧了上去，尽职尽责地吞吃了起来。  
“聂梓……呜………！”  
腰被身后的男人抬高，紧接着就吃入了更多，优莉只好死死地抱着奇巴纳的身体，仰起还挂着泪痕的脸，咬着嘴唇，被动地承受着。  
她在和自己做的时候也是这样一副表情吗？  
想看到更多……可……  
奇巴纳这么想着，他抚摸着少女的脸颊，吻住了她还在胡乱喊着其他男人名字的嘴唇，无法发出声音的少女剧烈地颤抖着，目光涣散，主动伸出舌头回应着他，而被他抱在怀里的娇小身体却在其他男人的进攻下又一次偷偷高潮了。  
“她的反应还不错。”聂梓的评价还算中肯，他放缓了攻势，让高潮中的少女多少有了可以喘息的机会，又把手伸到前面去揉弄着已经充血肿胀的花核，在敏感的位置稍微顶弄了几下后，就让少女偏开头发出了更加可爱的叫声。  
“聂梓。”  
“…很快就还给你，在那之前，做些让她更加舒服的事比较好，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“哈啊……！别再……弄了……呜……！”少女向前逃开了一段距离，却又被拖着腰拉扯了回去，聂梓还在随着自己喜欢的节奏在她的小穴中进攻着，手指还在坚持不懈地玩弄着前面变得愈发敏感的珍珠。  
“呜……呜……………”  
带着哭音的少女有些委屈地看向了奇巴纳。  
“…没关系的，没关系，别担心，优莉，会让你舒服起来的…”  
奇巴纳按着少女的背，让她重新趴在了自己的身上，像是逃避一样的，把头埋入她的胸前，用犬齿轮流地轻咬着她的乳肉，又不停地安抚着她。  
“没关系的……”  
他不知道自己是在劝说什么。  
少女就这样抱着他，被身后的男人的手指和肉棒侵犯着一次次高潮。  
最终，她被聂梓抚弄着大腿内侧，分开，心满意足地灌入了深处，聂梓俯下身去亲吻着少女光洁的后背，缓缓地退了出去。  
大片粘稠的白色液体顺着红肿的小穴滴落挂在了少女的腿间。  
“呜……”  
她的身体彻底瘫软了下来，发出了几声含糊的呢喃，蜷在奇巴纳身侧沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
  
  



End file.
